Electronic systems, products, and devices often include circuitry or devices for processing information and data. The inclusion of processing capability has been in part in response to the relatively large increase in the amount of information or data generally.
Processors, such as microprocessors or microcontrollers are commonly used to process data or information. Typical microprocessors or microcontrollers include a number of ports for receiving or transmitting information, such as data, address, status, control signals, and the like. In some situations, a program running on the processor may interact with one or more ports.